


Dummbledore x Sherbet Lemons (SherLemDore)

by LilyTheRiddler7



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, SherLemDore, Sherbet Lemons, dumbledore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheRiddler7/pseuds/LilyTheRiddler7
Summary: Hello, dear stranger! I invite you on the adventure of a Sherbet time!
Relationships: AlbusDumbledore/SherbetLemons, Dumbledore/SherbetLemons, RubeusHagrid/SybilTrelawney
Kudos: 3





	1. It's Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a joke and is not meant to offend anyone.   
> Originally published on Wattpad. I do have permission to share it here as it is my own work.
> 
> Now, with that said, enjoy!

On a late Winter night Dumbledore walks down the old but magical halls of Hogwarts, into his office and looks wistfully at his bowl of Sherbet Lemons.

"It's late" he said longingly.

"We know" they said in unison.

"You-you can talk?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, what d'you think?" They replied.

"I'm sorry.. It's just you've never  
replied to me before so.." He replied,

"We know" they shot back.

"Imma eat you* he said ferociously.

"Noooo please don't!" They begged, but it was no use, Dumbledore had already eaten one of them.

"Until next time" He said, closing the door softly behind him.


	2. Love can be sour.. and.... sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

The Next Day

Dumbledore woke up in his red silk pajamas.

He remembered what had happened last night all too well..

"Oh no," He thought. "Why couldn't I just let them go?" "Why can't I stop?" "Is there something wrong with me? "Is it an addiction?"

"No," He thought. "Of course not"

"They are simply too good" he said, out loud, not meaning to, when a knock came to the door.

"Who on earth could it be? At this time?"

So he got up, and decided to answer the door.

"Coming" he said.

"Ahh, Professor" said Umbridge.

"Uh..." Dumbledore thought. "This one, at this time? Of course she had started to act a little bit nicer since she met that Peppa, it was Peppa, wasn't it?"

He decided to stop thinking, and ask her what she wanted, no demand what she wanted, when he saw her touch HIS Sherbet Lemons.

"How may I help you, Dolores?" He said, squinting.

"You see," she began. "As you know I've recently met a wonderful pig named Peppa, and I was just wondering, no telling you that Cornelius said I could have two weeks off.. to spend with Peppa" she finished her meaningless statement, finally.

"Oh that's brilliant" Said Dumbledore "Enjoy" he continued "Now, if you wouldn't mind, those are MY Sherbet Lemons-" But Dumbledore was cut off.

"Yes, put them down, Umbridge" Snape began "We mustn't touch what isn't ours" he finished.

"Where the hell had Snape came from?" Dumbledore asked himself.

Well he didn't know, and be decided he didn't care, as long as his Sherbet Lemons were safe for now.


End file.
